I Knew It Part Three in RNB Series
by Scorch
Summary: Christian proves a theory about Matt


web hosting domain names email addresses related sites 

I Knew It!   
  
"I'm telling ya - he is TOO! Everyone knows the Lita thing is a cover!"  
"He's NOT man - give it up! I SAW them.he had that therapist - the blonde one - what's her name? Lydia?"  
"Livia"  
"Whatever - I'm tellin' ya - they're were doing it against the wall. I walked right in on them while they were finishing up."  
  
I rake a hand through my hair.. "Fuck! I was so certain"  
"Sorry Man.." Hugh gives me a conciliatory thump on the shoulder.  
"It's okay - I'm just gonna go get a shower - kay?   
I'll meet up with you guys later."  
"Coolness." Hugh strolls off.  
  
I enter the locker room - Hallowed shrine of torrid affairs and stale sweat. Stuffing my things in a locker, I lean against it for a moment. Resting my head against the soothing metal of the door. "Of COURSE you're the ONE wrestler with faulty GayDar" I admonish myself "And OF COURSE you want the one guy who's certified 100% straight, eyewitnesses included."  
  
Moans float to my ears from around the corner.  
Of COURSE they do  
  
"mmmmmmmmmm..Jeff! Yesssssright There!"  
"Adam- I'm gonna..oh God..!"  
  
FUCK.  
It would have to be THEM you know. Reminding me that the PRETTY brothers always get some. Goddammit.  
Why does he have to be straight?  
  
Well screw them. If they're gonna fuck in the locker room, they're gonna have to accept that other people are gonna shower while they do it. It's not like I haven't seen the wonder twins go at it before - Although I gotta say, I liked it better when they were both blonde. I'm not much for the colored hair. Give me chocolate curls, falling over hard shoulders.Soulful brown eyes staring up at me as IFUCK! I have to get him out of my mind.  
  
I stroll around the corner, ready to witness my brother and his keeper mid-orgasm and the first thing that strikes me is feet.  
  
There's someone in a stall next to the open showers.  
Someone whose legs are shakingI wonder who's got a crush on the Unholy Gods of Fuck?  
  
I stop near the stall.  
Tan legs.  
Dark Hair.  
God I Hope it's not that Waltman freak.  
Naaaaaaaahhhhhh.I'm pretty sure he's too much of a pussy to spy. Besides - Terry'd rip him a new one.   
Possibly four or five new ones.  
  
I lean over and peer under the stall a bit.  
NICE tan legs.  
Clothes on the bench..cargo pants, black shirtCargo Pants?  
  
CARGO PANTS!  
I KNEW IT!  
  
Iknewit!Iknewit! I fucking Knew IT!  
I'm undoing my fly before I can even push the door open.  
  
His face is flushed - not surprising since I caught him mid-jerk - but Damn - he's hotter than I imagined.  
  
I'm pushing him back against the wall, tearing my shirt off, licking my way down his body, enveloping his cock with my mouth.  
  
He tastes of sweat and salt and lust and that certain something else that must just be Hardy Boy. His fingers curl in my hair, clutching convulsively, hanging on for the ride.  
"J-j-jay!" he gasps, a half-stutter filled with need.  
I hum around his cock, sucking hungrily, feeling in twitch in my mouth.  
"I.." he makes Noise.  
Half a howl, starting as a strangle, growing louder.   
He explodes into my mouth. I suck him dry.  
  
He's shuddering, leaning in the corner of the stall, clinging to my shoulders, breathing hard.  
  
Oh those breaths! They make his chest heave in such a way.  
  
I'm trying to stand, he's tugging on my hair, pulling me towards him, turning around.  
Our hips grind together.  
He fumbles in the pocket of his cargo pants, pressing something into my hand.  
AhhhhhhhSo he carries it with him even..I KNEW it!   
I mentioned that right?  
  
I stroke myself, feeling the familiar slippery feel of my cock getting coated with lube. I lean against him- nibbling his shoulder blade, slipping slowly inside  
him. Gods - he's so tight! He rocks his hips back, enclosing me to the hilt. Pushing backward, wanting more.  
  
"Harder" he whispers.  
So that's how it is. I can do that.  
I wrap one arm around him and pull him towards me, pinching a nipple at the same time.  
Hard.  
He trembles. "Yesssssss" he hisses, a barely audible outpouring of breath.  
I twist my hand in his hair, winding all those curls I've longed to touch around my fist. I give his hair a sharp tug and thrust forward again. I kiss along his  
shoulder, noting the faint scars that linger there.  
  
That's what you like hmmmmm Matthew?  
I can mark you better than that.  
I grind into him and sink my teeth into his shoulder.   
His blood tastes almost as good as his cum.  
  
I'm losing all semblance of control here, so I just let it go  
I shove him hard into the wall, gripping his hair and pounding into him, moaning, biting, licking. It's building, you know - that tense, hard, tingly  
feeling right before you  
  
AAAAAAHHHHHH.  
I spill deep inside him, still pumping as our energy flows together in one massive, glorious moment. He's propped against the bench. I lean against him, licking the blood from his shoulder.  
  
"I knew it.." I murmur into his hair "I knew it."  
  
  
  
Turn the page  
Close the book

  
web hosting • domain names  
Powered by Ampira 


End file.
